In His Eyes
by svgurl410
Summary: After the events in Justice, Clark decides to talk to Oliver. It turns out to be a lot more on both sides. preslash, ClarkOliver. please r & r!


Okay, here is my second fic!! Again, comments/criticism appreciated. I always want ideas to make my stories better. Thanks!

In His Eyes 

As Clark entered Oliver's penthouse, he was not exactly sure why he was there. A lot had happened in a short amount of time. The memories of Lex's lab blowing up was still fresh in his mind. Bart had almost _died_- Lex had been quite okay with just torturing information out of him. Clark sighed. It was finally happening. Clark had tried to sit in denial for so long but he had to face the truth . . . Lex was making that transition from man to monster.

"Clark," Oliver's voice interrupted his thoughts, "You're the last person I expected to see here tonight." He was sitting behind his desk, in the same position that he had been in after the _last _time they had an incident relating to Lex.

Clark managed a grin. "Yeah, I just wanted to see how you were . . . after everything that happened tonight. Everyone left so quickly . . ." He paused for a second. "And I wanted to thank you. For saving my life."

Oliver smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Just doing what you've been doing for me." There was a certain emotion in his eyes that until now, Clark hadn't been able to place. It was fear. Oliver had lashed out at the Ridge Facility but now that Clark looked at him, really looked at him, he could tell that anger had just been a mask.

For the short period of time Oliver had known Clark, he was seemingly indestructible. But at that moment, Clark had been weak and that had shocked Oliver into realizing that even Clark had his weaknesses.

There was an awkward silence, where neither man knew what to say. Oliver gaze was challenging him, and he clearly wanted an explanation for what happened that night. Hopefully Oliver wouldn't ask.

"What happened?" Oliver demanded, "I mean, you can get hit by electromagnetic arrows and shoot fire out of your eyes, no problem but a bunch of rocks can render you helpless?"

"I'm allergic to the meteor rocks," Clark said stiffly. He didn't owe anyone an explanation, least of all the man standing in front of him.

Oliver's expression turned cold. "Is that all? You're allergic? Don't you have anything else to say?" His annoyed voice finally broke Clark.

"I don't owe you an explanation," Clark snapped, "Remember? We don't tell each other everything!"

"Clearly," Oliver stated, "You don't tell me anything. You _knew _about 33.1 Clark and you're not doing anything about it!"

"You have no right to judge me," Clark responded, crossing his arms over his chest in an almost defensive stance, "You don't know a thing about me."

"How can I?" Oliver asked in an incredulous tone, "You won't answer any of my questions! I thought we were on the same side here, Clark."

"So I'm just supposed to tell you everything?" Clark questioned, "My secrets are not something to be messed around with."

"And you think bottling everything up will make it all easier?" Oliver shot back, "Clark, if you keep these emotions inside of you, eventually you're going to burst!" Somewhere along their argument, Oliver had gotten up and was a lot closer than Clark was comfortable with. He didn't know why but for some reason, having Oliver so close to him set off something inside of him. Something that Clark was not willing to deal with in the present moment. Instead, he addressed the issue at hand.

"So what, are you offering to be my confidante?" Clark said in a disbelieving tone, "My secret keeper?"

"What I want to be," Oliver said quietly, "Is your friend." Green eyes met brown and witnessed the hurt there. And suddenly, Clark wasn't so angry anymore. Those eyes, those wonderful brown eyes that carried so much emotion, were filled with so much sadness. Clark's throat tightened at the idea that he put the emotion into the other man's eyes. Another part was questioning why he cared so much.

Clark was the one to break the gaze. "I . . . I can't," Clark whispered. "I should, I should go. Let you get your rest. After all, you're traveling tomorrow, with Lois." Lois . . . ever since she kissed him when he was pretending to be the Green Arrow, her name hadn't been brought up between them. Clark turned to leave but Oliver's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't go," Oliver pleaded, "I don't want you go. Lois, I'll deal with Lois. But I don't think that our relationship is going to be lasting much longer." Gently, Oliver spun him around and Clark put up no resistance. Because deep inside, he didn't want to go either. He didn't have much strength to fight Oliver anyway. Usually, he would be defending Lois but now, he was just tired.

Clark met Oliver's eyes once again and it was as if all his emotions were displayed clearly- his fear of getting to attached to Oliver to only have him leave, his desperation of having someone to share with and his hope, which had surprisingly still there. Chloe was great, she was the best friend that Clark could ever ask for and she kept his secret better than anyone. He would be lost without her. But even there, there was something missing.

"You can trust me," Oliver said, his voice so soft. "Please." Oliver Queen pleading was not something Clark was strong enough to handle. And those damn eyes, how could he say no to them? Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize Oliver was taking his hand, leading him to a couch.

"Clark," Oliver started again, "You came here for a reason and it wasn't to thank me for saving you. I'm going to be here and whenever you're ready to talk, I will listen." His eyes were soft and caring and Clark couldn't stop himself.

"I'm an alien," he blurted out and watched as Oliver's expression filled with shock at Clark's statement. Wow, did he say that out loud? Oh well, it was too late to change anything now. "Do you remember the meteor shower in '89?" Oliver nodded. "Yeah, it was just a cover up, to hide my spaceship landing." Oliver's eyes widened and Clark could tell that he had a bunch of questions but Oliver just nodded, as if to let him continue. Then it was like a dam had burst. Everything just was spilling out, from his childhood to finding out about being an alien at 15 to the powers that kept popping up and his reaction to different kinds of Kryptonite. He told him about Pete, and Chloe finding out, about the caves, Jor-El, what happened with Zod and the Zoners, the reason he had been so occupied lately.

Clark found himself telling Oliver more than he'd ever willingly shared with anyone. Oliver was handling the information better than anyone, including Lana's calm acceptance. As he finished, he was breathing hard and he didn't want to see Oliver's expression, fearful of what he would see there. His eyes darted around the spacious penthouse, waiting for Oliver to say something.

But words never came. Clark found himself being pulled into Oliver's arms. Oliver was hugging him and he couldn't think of anything else. Unsure of what else to do, he hugged him back.

Finally, Oliver spoke. "You're amazing, you know that?" If he was expecting him to say anything, it wasn't that. "Thank you for trusting me."

Clark pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes, the portal to Oliver's soul. Oliver was a pretty good actor but his eyes showed ever thought, every feeling he had. And he saw nothing but complete acceptance and admiration.

Clark still hesitated. "You're not freaked out?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, I'm not. In fact, I want to apologize. I didn't mean to force your secret out, Clark. I just wanted you to trust me. Chloe, she came by earlier to let us know about Bart and she was saying how you tell her everything. I guess I was a little jealous. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I want you to trust me."

"You didn't force it out," Clark assured him. "I'm just not used to telling people my secret. I do trust you." A big part of him was amazed right now that he would inspire such jealousy in someone like Oliver but he ignored it; there were bigger issues to be dealt with.

"I won't tell anyone," Oliver promised. "You have my word. I will take this secret to my grave." Clark couldn't stop the smile that came out at the earnest comment.

"I know." And Clark meant it.

"How do you know?" Oliver asked, "Your secret, it is so huge. How can you trust me?"

"I don't always make the smartest decisions on who to trust," Clark said softly. "But I can tell when someone is being genuine. And I know I can trust you."

"But how?" Oliver wanted to know. "How do you know?"

Clark smiled and said the words he had been since he got there. "It's in your eyes."

The End!!

A/N: I know, sorry for the sap. I'm a happy ending kind of girl. But I couldn't help but think in watching the barn scene before Ollie and gang left that there was something missing. Oliver seemed a lot more understanding of Clark's plight and his refusal to join them than before. Obviously our boys had a scene together!! But please review. I would love your feedback.


End file.
